Carrus' Beginning
by Vaxercon
Summary: C.E 94, twenty years of peace is shattered, and Carrus Yamato, son to Kira and Lacus Yamato, is the spearhead that will save Orb from war once more.
1. Chapter 1  Carrus Yamato

**Gundam **_**SEED **__**Eternity**_

_**Carrus' Beginning**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Note From the Author**_

Message to all readers.

What you see here is the result of an idea as started by a handful of Gundam Fans, myself included, following twenty years after the events of Gundam SEED Destiny. This story follows Carrus Yamato, son to... well... Kira and Lacus. who else? This story started off with an idea for what would happen for the Cosmic Era, and my friend, CyberSlayer128, who is on this site, in his 00 fanatacism, decided he wanted Setsuna.

I, being on the other end of the internet, thought this was stupid, until I saw his logic for it. Since then, we have created a new era, using mobile suits from the 00 series, those being the Flags and Enacts, and of course, the 00 Qan [T], and in my tip of the hat to Destiny's usage of UC tech, brought in the Geara Zulu, Kshatriya, and Jegan, all seen in Mobile suit Gundam Unicorn. Then, for Carrus, I found an image for a mobile suit known as the Eternal Freedom, who, I'm ashamed to admit, I couldn't find an owner for. But whoever made it, you rock!

So sit back, relax, and If I suggest a bit of music in a M.N, try listening to it. You never know, right? ;-)

~Vaxercon

* * *

**_(M.N: Invoke, T.M Revolution)_**

**Chapter One – Carrus Yamato**

"CARRUS YAMATO!" Carrus snapped open his eyes at the sound of the university lecturer's shout; the violet in his eyes flashed with fatigue, waking him from his day dream. "Have you got that essay on the Requiem incident?"

"Uhhh… hold on…" Carrus picked up the strap on his bag, ignoring the sniggers of the older students, laughing at his slumber. Being younger than the others really annoyed Carrus, but he couldn't help being brilliant for his age, even as a Coordinator, he was regarded as a top class student, making it four years above his level in engineering and physics. But being stuck in modern history really took it out of him. Rummaging through his larger bag pockets, he drew a scruffy set of handwritten pages, stapled together in a rushed manner, and handed them to his lecturer, who simply stood over him, hands on her hips, and looking down at him sternly.

"You expect me to believe that you'll pass this paper with such atrociously presented work?"

"Sorry, I had several projects in autonomous manoeuvring I had to finish this week, and my computer crashed in the middle of that ma'am."

His lecturer simply sighed, with the same unimpressed look behind her spectacles she always wore. "And during the last paper, it was "conveniently" stolen, what are you going to do about this?" Carrus didn't care; he always found writing easier than typing something up. Writing meant mental images that he could relate to, whereas typing was a string of words with no meaning. He simply looked down, mumbling an apology and waiting for the lecturer to return to the front of the hall.

* * *

"Damn, Junior, she really chewed you out there, didn't she?" Darien Larsen, Carrus' roommate and only "friend" in the university laughed, slapping Carrus on the back. His size over Carrus never intimidated him; he was what the rest of the students called "the gentle giant".

"Yeah well, I just hate typing, you know that." Carrus growled softly, his voice soft and timid.

"Carrus, come on, sometimes you just gotta swallow your pride and take a new approach to these things, and it's the only way you'll grow up after all…"

"You realise I'm only seventeen, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but you gotta grow up right? Didn't your godfather teach you that?" Darien looked down at Carrus, to see him staring off blankly into space. Looking up, with a vacant look, he saw the cause, a beautiful young red head in the distance, her long hair tied in a pony tail that flowed out the back. She was casually chatting with three equally attractive girls, but a few years older than her. Darien smiled subtly, until Carrus walked silently into a wall, forgetting to pay attention to his surroundings. "HAH! Subtle Yamato, REAL subtle!"

Carrus rubbed his forehead, failing to notice the subject of his attention giggling at him in the distance. "Gee, thanks for the compassion…"

"I don't blame you…" Darien chuckled, lifting Carrus back on his feet with one arm. "That girl is fine, and looks about your age too. Must be a resident genius as well…

"Or, she's a Coordinator."

"That too." Darien laughed.

"Thanks…"

"By the way, were you thinking of going to Morgenroete tomorrow? It'll probably be interesting for you of all people."

"I don't know… Wasn't Morgenroete responsible for building weapons for the Earth Alliance and the Orb Union, and developing parts that the Plants gave to ZAFT?"

"Well, yeah, but the war's over, kid." Darien answered, slipping a couple of coins into a nearby vending machine. Ordering a pair of drinks for himself and Carrus. "You especially know that, your old man…"

"I THOUGHT we weren't gonna talk about him…"

"You have to realise that Kira Yamato did what he could and brought twenty years of peace. Twenty years! There hasn't been peace for that long since before the Cosmic Era started. You have to acknowledge that at least…"

"Right, I'm sure he would like that. Heck, he'd probably like a million Earth dollars to go with that." The pair looked up, seeing a group of soldiers in Orb union uniforms, led by a tall older man, wearing a General's uniform, Shortened navy blue hair hidden under his officers' cap, a sure sign of him being a Coordinator. Carrus knew him, his godfather, and ward during his studies at Orb, Athrun Zala.

* * *

Setsuna walked casually through the corridor, his blue ZAFT uniform standing out amongst the rest of the green uniforms on board, and the occasional red. There was much talk from the other Soldiers, wondering exactly who the stranger was. However, each one looked at him in reluctance, seeing the bright silver badge over his heart, symbolising his position as a FAITH agent. Stepping onto the bridge of the Submarine, Setsuna shot a salute to the captain of the ship.

"Lieutenant Seiei. A pleasure to have you on board."

"The pleasure's all mine sir."

"Please, no need for formalities with me Setsuna, I've read your orders too, I know who you are, what you're capable of, and what it is you need to accomplish."

"Understood. Then you understand why we can't use it unless those rumours we've heard prove to be true. So, do you have my custom Flag ready?"

"It's been fully customised at Carpentaria for use today, as per the Chairman's orders. Tell me something though, why the wait? Does the chairman honestly believe that the Naturals will attack first?"

"They will. After all, those Naturals are rash and frightened. Once they discover we're in the harbour they'll launch their attack."

"I just hope you're right… your plan is solid, but it counts too much on the Earth Forces' response…"

* * *

"I heard about your troubles with your lecturers…" Athrun chuckled.

"Great, so you're going to go on about it too, Athrun?" Carrus sighed.

"Actually, I was going to comment how similar to your father that makes you…"

"Great, thanks for the update…"

"You know, it's not a bad thing to be similar to Kira…"

"Like I care Athrun. Look, I'm grateful to you and Aunt Cagali for looking after me when I decided to study here instead of at the Plants, but still, why is it that you have to keep comparing me to him? It really bugs me every time someone says I need to act like him, or do what he did…"

"No one's saying that." Athrun scowled, much to Carrus' annoyance. "What you do with your life is your choice. After all, you have the ability, so you should put it to a noble use. We just hope you won't do something that will jeopardise that, that's all." Carrus looked down at the ground quietly, still unable to believe what Athrun was telling him. "While I think about it, I want you to participate in the trip to Morgenroete tomorrow."

"For the military?"

"Think of it as a personal invitation. Personally, I think there's a lot of items there you'll appreciate."

"I suppose so… ok Athrun I'll go.

"Good, I'll let the team know…" Athrun smiled, standing up and walking towards the central complex. "Just remember what I told you, okay?"

"…Yeah…" Carrus whispered, watching as Athrun walked into the buildings in the distance. Looking up, he pondered as to what was the real reason for Athrun's invitation.


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets of Morgenroete

**Chapter Two – Secrets of Morgenroete**

Carrus wandered around a display of an assembly line for cell phones. Even the machinery itself bored him to the point where he began chewing on his nails. Not only was the tour guide completely monotonous, he already analysed how the assembly lines worked, right down to the circuitry and where every last screw was placed. He growled in a low tone, knowing his fathers natural ability to analyse machines. Athrun's words echoed in his mind, reminding him of his position in his family.

"Damn… I hate it when Athrun's right about my father…" Carrus mumbled, just before knocking into a smaller figure, landing on his rear. "Damn… what the hell was that…?" Carrus' eyes widened at the sight of the girl from the previous day.

"Oww… Didn't see that one coming…" The girl whined cutely. Looking up, her deep blue eyes gazed at Carrus, widening with recognition. "Oh! Carrus!"

"What? Do I know you?"

"Wait… you don't even remember me?" The girl exclaimed. "It's really been that long, hasn't it? It's me! Mayu!"

"Mayu… Asuka? From the Augustus colony? Mr and Mrs Asuka's daughter?"

Mayu giggled at Carrus' reaction, it was exactly like she thought it would be. "My last name's Hawke now, I took my mom's maiden name cause it sounds cooler, dontcha think so?" Mayu chuckled.

"I'm amazed; I didn't think your father wanted you to come to Orb!"

"Always one to change the subject, huh?" Mayu smiled, flicking her hair out of her eyes.

* * *

Setsuna watched as fifteen earth forces battleships appeared on the horizon. Fifteen battleships, meaning as many as seventy-five mobile suits were on board. And above those ships, thirty of the new Earth forces aerial interceptor mobile suits, known as Enacts. Setsuna studied the load outs carefully; assuming that the mobile suits on board would comprise of roughly fifteen more Enacts, and sixty ground-type Jegans. This really was a full-fledged assault; he knew the ZAFT forces didn't even have half that number and the Orb union had more than enough mobile suits even in peace time to put up a valid defence.

"Well, guess the chairman was right after all." The captain smiled.

"We commence our operation in two hours, when the Earth forces have well and truly begun their attack on Morgenroete." Setsuna announced coldly.

"Understood, I'll inform the crew and leave my pilots in your command."

"Tell me." Setsuna began. "Exactly how many mobile suits do we have?"

"Ten GN Flags and your forces which are dropping from space."

"Eleven Flags and eighteen Geara Zulus…" Setsuna whispered. "This may just be an even competition."

"You got that right. After all, the Naturals haven't got GN drives, have they?"

"This will be our first operation using them. I wonder how we'll do in the up coming battle… Sound the alert."

"Roger! All hands! Condition yellow! I repeat! Condition Yellow!"

* * *

"You're just starting university?" Carrus asked.

"I'm not a genius like you, remember?" Mayu laughed. I have to TRY to get in this early. Oh! By the way, missus Yamato wanted me to let you know that her music studio is taking the plants by storm!"

"Glad to hear Mother's doing well…" Carrus smiled, fiddling with his drink. The pair had separated from the group, taking a seat at a café near the entrance to Morgenroete. Though Mayu insisted that she should pay, simply because her mother gives her a little extra to "socialise" with.

"Yup! And Dad was asking after you too!"

"Mister Asuka? I thought he didn't like me…"

"Well, compared to some of the boys at my high school, he thought you were so much better than them, after all, you were too quiet to do much anyway!"

Carrus scratched the back of his head, knowing Shinn Asuka meant well. "I… guess I should take that as a compliment."

"It IS the closest you're going to get!"

"Heh, thanks." Carrus chuckled. "So how long has it been, anyway?"

"Hmm…" Mayu wondered, tapping her chin with her index finger. "Must have been… two years since you left…"

"Yeah, you've really grown up since then…"

"Are you saying that cause I'm not flat chested any more?" Mayu laughed, making Carrus stare at her breasts. Blushing, he turned his head away.

"Wha…? What?"

Mayu laughed loudly. "You REALLY haven't changed at all! Still, can't say you haven't grown up either, huh?"

"Y…yeah…" Carrus looked up at the sound of a long, drawn out siren, when suddenly, three jet fighters soared above Morgenroete, transforming into mobile suits mid air, and landing near the coastline. "Huh? What are those Murasame's doing out there?"

"Don't know…" Mayu replied, her cherry voice died down, as she looked out towards the coastline. "Hey… look out there!" Mayu pointed towards the horizon. Carrus squinted towards where she was pointing, seeing five ships in the distance, each launching a series of mobile suits that were too far out to identify. "Wonder what's going on…"

"We should probably head to the shelters Mayu."

"I think you're right. " Suddenly, the gates went up in a sea of flame, as the Murasame's began firing towards the sky. Ducking down, Mayu and Carrus gazed up, seeing green mobile suits in the sky bearing the symbol of the Atlantic Federation.

"Those are Earth forces mobile suits! I've never seen anything like those before!" Carrus growled, his arms covering Mayu from any debris.

"HEY! You kids!" Carrus looked up, to see a soldier, drawing a side arm from his holster run up to the pair. "You two need to get to the shelter now! We're under attack!"

"Attack?" Mayu cried. "But why?"

"Don't ask! Just move!" Suddenly, a blast caught the café, as a beam from a mobile suit blew the building apart, knocking all three in the shockwave. Carrus' vision was dazed, all he could make out was Mayu shaking his shoulders, trying to get him moving.

"Carrus? Come on! Don't die on me now!"

"I'm… I'm fine…" Carrus groaned, as a Jegan emerged from the sea, aiming it's beam rifle at the pair. "Oh shit! Run!" Carrus grabbed Mayu's hand, running back towards Morgenroete, as the pair ran out towards the shelter, the Jegan following them closely.

"What does that guy want from us?" Mayu shouted, trying to keep up with Carrus.

"Jerk… he's trying to scare us isn't he!" Carrus growled, ducking into a wrecked warehouse with Mayu. The Jegan simply kept walking, paying no attention to the pair who fled from it's sights. "I think he's leaving us alone…"

"Uhhh… Carrus…?" Carrus looked up, to see Mayu pointing at a mobile suit looking straight at them. Carrus looked at it carefully, the machine had no colour, being left a dull grey, but the curious thing about it was it's design, it bore unique facial patterns, reminding him of something he saw in a history book. He knew that mobile suit.

"GAT-X105 Strike… Gundam?"

"No way… there are more over there!" Mayu called, her voice was loud and high with amazement.

"Wait! What's Morgenroete doing with those anyway? Is this what the Earth forces are looking for? Mass-produced Gundams?" Carrus roared. "Athrun… is this YOUR doing?" Suddenly, a pair of loud footsteps was heard outside the hangar. Two Enacts had landed, and began sawing through the door with their beam sabres. "Oh crap… Mayu, come on!"

"Huh? Whoa!" Mayu's hand was clasped by Carrus, who whisked her away to the nearest Strike. "You can't be serious? You don't even know how to use that!"

"I hate to admit it, but if my father can use one, so can I!" Carrus helped Mayu into the cockpit, as he sat in the pilot's seat, she held on tightly to the side of the chair, as he closed the canopy. "Just think…" Carrus said, as he lowered the command console, typing in a long length of programming code into the OS of the Strike . "Your parents, and my father all did this in the past…"

"They didn't decide to do it on the spot Carrus…"

"Actually my father did…" Carrus grimaced, as he finished the OS program, just as the Enacts burst in, one seeing the active Gundam, and opening fire with a pair of missiles, hoping to finish it in one blow. Carrus gasped, just as Mayu began to scream, time nearly slowed to a crawl for Carrus, just as he pushed a button on the console, a explosion rocketed through the hangar, the missile collided with the Gundam.


	3. Chapter 3 Gundam's Rebirth

**Chapter Three – Gundam's Rebirth**

"Did we get it?" The Enact pilot grimaced, as he watched the smoke within the warehouse, waiting for signs of the Gundam to show itself. His eyes widened at the sight of the Strike emerge from the remains of the flames, the grey shell, now changed into a white, blue and red encrusted armour. The phase shift system was activated. Carrus roared, as he drew a knife from the hip pocket of the Strike. Powering the backpack thrusters to full, the Strike collided with the Enact, tackling it through the wall of the Warehouse, and sticking the dagger into the chin of the EA mobile suit. Carrus powered the thrusters, leaping over the falling mobile suit, grabbing the linear rifle from its hands, and flying past the second Enact outside.

"DAMN IT!" The second pilot screamed, as Carrus pulled the trigger, the Linear rifle and the Vulcan's in the head roared, shredding the metallic frame of the Enact with their armour piercing rounds. Carrus took a deep breath, as the second suit fell, and the cockpit ejected the pilot.

"This is what my father felt years ago…" Carrus whispered.

Mayu looked up, having closed her eyes from the g-forces exerted on her body, her heart raced with adrenaline. "Is… is it over Carrus?"

"I don't think so…" Carrus whispered, when suddenly, a siren screeched, and before he knew what he was doing, Carrus spun, shooting two rockets that were aimed at the Strike. Then a beam shot out of the debris. Instinctively, Carrus stepped back, as the beam pierced the concrete, when a Jegan emerged, beam sabre drawn, and aiming at the Strike's throat. "Damn! Don't think this is over!" Carrus flicked back on the joystick, as the mobile suit ducked, and grabbed the arm of the Jegan, stepping on the chest of the Jegan, Carrus stamped down on the foot panels, and the Strike too, shoved its foot down the Jegan, ripping the smaller and reminiscent mobile suit's arm off its body. Grabbing the Enacts linear rifle, Carrus aimed it at the Jegan, and pulled, with no response. "What the hell?"

"It must be out of power!" Mayu screamed, when the Jegan aimed its good arm at Carrus and Mayu, launching two rockets, they connected at point blank, sending the Strike into another building. Carrus groaned, as he raised the head, firing the Vulcan again, this time doing less damage against the Jegan's thicker armour.

"Damn it, this guy's tough!" Carrus grimaced, when he looked down, seeing Mayu unconscious on the floor. "Oh crap! Mayu!" Carrus grimaced, as a series of Vulcan rounds and rockets smashed the hull of the Strike, doing little against the phase shift on the Strike, however, a siren wailed at Carrus. Looking at the dashboard, his eyes grew at the sight of the failing power gauge. "Damn you…" Carrus growled. "Why won't you just GIVE UP!" Carrus roared, when he looked behind him, the room he had fallen into was loaded with weapon packs, similar to the original packs designed for the first Strike, piloted by his father. Carrus pulled the trigger on the Vulcan again, forcing the Jegan into hiding behind the hangar the Strike emerged from. Taking the opportunity, Carrus got the Strike on its feet, backing it into the CIS chamber, and with a quick OS change, he hacked the system to allow for an equipment change, calling the system entitled "Aile". Watching as a black and red pack was lowered to the back of the Strike, Carrus heard something to his sides, seeing the system lower a beam rifle and a beam shield.

"Oh yeah… my father used this configuration a lot too… it IS the best for most situations…" While the changes happened, a moment of carelessness caused Carrus to kneel by Mayu's side, pick her up, and strap her into Carrus' seat. He felt uncomfortable having their bodies in such an awkward position, but he was worried for her safety more than anything. Suddenly, the Jegan appeared again, with two more Jegan's appearing beside it. Seeing the three mobile suits emerge, Carrus' eyes widened, then narrowed with the same expression, that little to his knowledge, Kira also wore when an enemy suit appeared.

"Not a chance, Strike Gundam is HEADING OUT!" Carrus roared, pushing the thrust on the Aile into overdrive, his body thrust into the back of his seat, as the infinitely superior propulsion pushed him into a Jegan, and again in the air. "No way, this is capable of atmospheric flight?" Spinning around, he drew the beam rifle, finishing the targeting OS in a matter of seconds, and pulling the trigger, twice, three, four times, two striking the damaged Jegan in the torso and shoulder, making it crackle and detonate, and one in another Jegan, blowing the head off. Another Siren buzzed, as two Enacts flew past in their transformed modes. "Think you're tougher 'cause you're faster?" Carrus fired again, missing the Enacts entirely, his skills not sharp enough for taking out other flying units. The Enacts responded with a pair of shots, striking the shoulder of the Strike. Looking at the power gauge, Carrus breathed a sigh of relief, the Aile pack had replenished the battery on the Strike. Spinning back, Carrus smiled, as one Enact drew too close, Carrus shoved his beam shield into its side, crushing one wing, sending it spiralling into the ground. Drawing a beam sabre from the pack, Carrus cut the second down the middle, watching it catch one of the Jegans from earlier in the explosion.

Panting from exhaustion, Carrus landed. In the matter of the last seven minutes, he shot down three Jegans and four Enacts. His prowess scared him. His head collapsed into the palm of his hand, his eyes bloodshot, as he realised something. "Father… this power… how is your ability shared with mine?"

* * *

"Lieutenant Seiei!" Setsuna turned his head, just before he entered the seat of his custom Flag, to see the captain approach him. "We've got a complication, the enemy has launched an X105. Looks like the chairman's reports were spot on!"

"And now we have a reason to invade…" Setsuna answered coldly. "Get all Flags ready, the lunar fleet will send the Geara Zulus down soon."

"Just don't die Lieutenant!" The captain answered, as Setsuna closed the hatch.

* * *

"General Zala!" Ensign Sparr, otherwise known as "Sparks" called out. Athrun turned his head, diverting his attention away from Orb's chief representative, Cagalli Yula Autha, to get to the Ensign's post. "Sir, a mobile suit has launched from the Morgenroete research complex!"

"It will only be a Murasame Ensign." Athrun replied, kneeling by the post to see the view screen.

"Sir, hate to correct you, but that machine is NOT a Murasame, it… appears to be a Gundam!"

Cagalli's eyes widened, recognising the Strike that flew through the air, taking down two Enacts in a matter of seconds. Nodding at Athrun, she decided to call it. "I want that mobile suit under custody immediately! Get four Murasame's to escort it here!"

"Ma'am…" Athrun interrupted. "Right now we don't have the resources to send, all our suits are fighting the Atlantic Federation, and we've got a very sizeable technology difference." Athrun almost yelped when Cagalli grabbed his arm.

"Athrun…" Cagalli whispered. "That's the reason the earth forces are here, and you know it!"

"I know, but we can't afford to lose that on the battlefield now. It's holding its own up there, that pilot is either very lucky… or perhaps…"

"You don't think…"

"Ma'am! General!" the Ensign yelled, his voice high and hysterical. "Six drop pods descending, and eleven strange presences detected… they're mobile suits… designation… UNKNOWN! They're new models!"

"Damn it!" Athrun growled, running out of the control tower, supposedly to the port, but he ran, deep into the mobile suit Hangar, where only he, and a select few technicians could cross, where he ran, to his mobile suit, the Infinite Justice Gundam.

* * *

Landing the Strike Gundam amongst some rubble, Carrus took a few deep breaths. The arrival of those lights in the distance troubled him. He didn't know how to explain the feeling he suffered from. Mayu groaned, as Carrus spun his eyes to her. Opening her eyes, she woke from her slumber.

"Hey, you okay?"

Mayu groaned again, as she stroked her head. "Why does my head feel so heavy?"

"Sorry… I was too aggressive with the controls…"

"So… we're not dead yet?" Mayu smiled, her smile fading when she realised she was strapped to Carrus.

"Err… don't… get the wrong idea…" Carrus blushed. "I just… didn't want you to get hurt again."

Mayu blushed heavily, her face nearly as red as her hair. "Uhm… thanks… Carrus…"

Carrus began unstrapping the belts on his chair, so Mayu could slide out. "Look… if you want to get out…"

"Where would I go?" Mayu smiled. "You got us this far, right?"

"Well yeah but…" Carrus suddenly jolted his head up, his face becoming aware. "Mayu… make sure you hold onto something…"

"Huh?"

Carrus' eyes fixed on one of the red lights that soared at the harbour, break off and head straight towards him. "It looks like we're about to have company… and he isn't bringing a pleasant gift…" Mayu nodded, wrapping her arms around Carrus, she watched, as a blue mobile suit, with a gold faceplate, and a large physical blade tipped with a green coating, drew from the arm, aiming the menacing weapon at the Strike. "A shame really, I was hoping for a BREAK!" Carrus deflected the blade with his beam sabre, barely deflecting the massive sword. "What the hell? A beam sabre should be able to cut through that!"

It was at that moment, that a voice boomed over the intercom, the pilot from the mobile suit was trying to contact him. "Pilot of the Strike." His voice was very deep and distinctive, chilling Carrus' soul. "Consider this a warning, step out of this Gundam, or you will bear witness to what happens to those who try to face off more than they can handle."

"That pilot!" Mayu screamed. "He's so aggressive!"

"Maybe… but he's not stopping me!" Carrus pushed forwards, as the mysterious pilot dug his suit's feet into the ground, the red particles on his back began to increase, as the red mist darkened and got thicker, the suit pushed the Strike back. "CRAP! He's too strong!"

"CARRUS!" Mayu grabbed Carrus tightly, as the Strike was slammed into a pile of debris.

"Damn… what's with that guy…" Carrus glared, as the unit lowered its sword at him.

"I'll say again… exit from the Strike, and you won't be hurt."

Carrus growled, but he opened a communication with his attacker. "You promise?" His eyes widened, as a man in a blue ZAFT uniform appeared on screen. "Wait, you're from ZAFT?"

"I am. My name is Lieutenant Setsuna F Seiei, and there I find no reason to harm civilians." Carrus' eyes widened, he was shocked to hear he knew who he and Mayu were. "Don't be too surprised. A real soldier would still be fighting right now."

"I'm just… I'm just surprised that ZAFT is involved here…" Carrus answered.

"Why are you all here?" Mayu asked.

"I cannot reveal that," Setsuna replied. "But I promise, I will keep the pair of you safe from the battle going on here." All of a sudden, a siren went off in Setsuna's mobile suit, making him turn his head, to a blade boomerang that was flung at the head of his Flag. Parrying the attack, Setsuna barely evaded a pair of beam cannons, that tore off his blade arm. Grimacing at the sight of a red mobile suit in the sky, Setsuna knew he was out matched. The Flag transformed into a jet, and took to the skies, as the other ZAFT mobile suits began to follow.

Carrus looked at the newcomer in awe, as the mobile suit landed by him, pulling the Strike to its feet. It was then, a familiar voice cut through the silence. "I'm surprised, that mobile suit sure did a number on your unit, soldier."

"What the… is that Athrun?" Carrus replied, shocked at the sound of his godfather's voice.

"Athrun?" Mayu questioned, blinking in confusion. "As in Athrun Zala?"

Opening a comm.-line with the Strike, Athrun gasped at the sight of Carrus in the cockpit. "Carrus? How on earth did you get in there?"

"Athrun! I can explain!"

"Save the explanations…" Athrun smiled, understanding without Carrus saying a word. "I'd say you need to return to base, don't you? Undoubtedly the two of you must be exhausted…"


	4. Chapter 4 Kira's Dream

**Chapter Four – Kira's Dream**

Carrus twiddled his thumbs, constantly shifting his gaze between the door he was shown into, the floor and Mayu, who sat on the other end of the room. He anxiously awaited Athrun's return, knowing deep in his thoughts, both he and Mayu wasn't invited to rest at the central command post to just recover from his first battle. His eyes darted, unable to determine what Athrun's plans were.

"So…" Mayu smiled lightly. "What happens now?"

"Don't know…" Carrus sighed. "We need to wait for Athrun…"

"So… he knows our parents, right?"

"Yeah… in fact, he's my godfather."

"No kidding?" Mayu chuckled.

"It's true." Carrus and Mayu threw their heads towards the door, seeing Athrun leaning against the frame, still in his red pilot suit, holding his side. "Although Carrus doesn't like to admit that he sees me as a substitute to his real father."

"What? Athrun! Your body?" Mayu exclaimed, leaping out of her chair.

"It's nothing…" Athrun chuckled, reminded of Mayu's mother. "Although Cagalli chewed me out for using the Justice at my age…"

"Are you serious?" Carrus exclaimed. "You're not even SUPPOSED to fly a mobile suit anymore?"

"Maybe not one on the same level as the Justice, but we needed it in that battle." Athrun turned his head to Mayu. "Chances are the enemy will return soon; let me ask you, do you know how to use a mobile suit?" Mayu gasped, wondering why Athrun would ask such a question. "We are short on pilots right now… and if I'm not mistaken, you appear to be the daughter of Lunamaria and Shinn, am I correct?"

"Ye… yes?" Mayu answered.

"Then knowing Shinn, he taught you how to use a mobile suit, right?"

"Um… he taught me how to fly an old Dinn once… But I don't know how to fight in combat!"

"Just lay off her Athrun!" Carrus growled, standing between Mayu and Athrun. "Mayu isn't the type to hold a gun!"

"And you are?" Athrun scowled, making Carrus glare at Athrun. "Already, four earth alliance officers have been killed by your hands, and why?"

"Look, I was just trying to pro…"

"Protect the one's you love, protect your home, protect your country, it doesn't matter at the end of the day. After all; everyone comes up with an excuse to fight, don't they?"

Carrus turned his head away, he knew whose words Athrun spoke. "You're BEGINNING to sound like Kira…"

"You know he's right."

"He's a hypocritical old bastard!" Carrus spat angrily. "He claims that fighting will end fighting, and yet…"

"So how do you intend to stop this war that seemed to appear?" Athrun answered. "I don't know what it is that has spurred the Plants and the federation into acting. But your answer is a lot like those who couldn't understand how wars affect everyone."

"NOW you're starting to sound too much like my mother…"

Athrun quietly chuckled to himself, reminiscing about his past. "I DID nearly marry her…"

"Athrun… let me help." Mayu announced, her fists tightened.

"Mayu?" Carrus whispered, spinning to face her.

"Very well." Athrun smiled. "You understand then?"

"Don't get me wrong." Mayu replied. "It's just, if wars change people so quickly so they don't even realise they've killed someone else…"

"Wait… what are you saying Mayu?" Carrus barked. "You want to throw yourself into this?"

"Only because it's what my parents would do… and I want to follow their example. Right, Athrun?"

Athrun chuckled, seeing the same fighting spirit he once saw in Lunamaria. "Only if you follow us to the end."

"Yeah."

"Then Carrus…" Athrun began, shifting his gaze to Carrus. "You're serious about protecting her?"

"Well…" Carrus sighed, his eyes closing in fear of the changes to come. "Yes… I'll admit I don't know about war, but…"

"Follow me, Mayu, head across the hall, and to the left, there's a pilot suit waiting for you." Athrun led Carrus out the door, and towards a long corridor, guarded by two guards at the very end, watching over a door, opening it for Athrun and Carrus. Carrus squinted through the darkness of the room, his footsteps echoed loudly through the void. When the lights flashed on, Carrus' eyes widened, at the sight of a powered down Gundam, but this was completely different from the Strike, it was taller, and had a wide set of folded wings, each with four wing blades, and a pair of beam rifles on its hips.

"Wait a minute… that's the Freedom!" Carrus answered in awe.

"Close. What you see, is the MNS-X001 Eternal Freedom." Athrun chuckled. "That mobile suit was sent to us by your father shortly before you arrived in Orb."

"Kira made that?"

"It's similar to the Strike Freedom Gundam used in the last war twenty years ago, only this suit apparently has a more advanced OS then anything ever seen before. I don't know what features it has, but this is a mobile suit that both he, and I, hoped you would never see."

"So… you want me to fly it?"

"I think that the adults should be the ones to fight, not the young… but if you have the will to protect not only Orb, but Mayu…"

"Wha?" Carrus jumped in shock, seeing a small smile on Athrun's face. "You're getting some weird idea, aren't you? We're just…"

"It's all right." Athrun smiled. "After all, you're the reason she's fighting…"

Carrus blushed at Athrun's comment, trying to hide his affection. "You're REAL vulgar in your old age, you know that?"

"I'm not that old you know…" Athrun growled quietly.

"But… thank you…" Carrus smiled silently.

* * *

Setsuna looked up, his flag was too damaged to repair on the submarine. The memory of the Justice's appearance burned in his mind. He had no idea he would end up fighting a nuclear powered Gundam in Orb of all places, considering Orb had spearheaded anti-nuclear weapon campaigns.

"It's begun huh?" Setsuna said to himself. Turning, three senior officers faced him. "It's time. Open it."

"Lieutenant." One of the officers began. "We're under orders to…"

"It's time, check with the Chairman himself if you want approval." Setsuna answered coldly. The officers turned again, and stood next to three keyholes. Inserting a key, each officer opened their lock at the same time, opening a large chamber in front of them. Setsuna watched, as a large blue figure opened up, with green blades running through a shield on its left arm, and a green sword on its right. Right in the joint of the machines left shoulder and on the back, dead in its core each had a GN drive embedded in the unit. "00 Gundam Qan [T]… my own Gundam."

* * *

Mayu zipped up her pilot suit to the top of the collar, the taut fabric wrapped tightly around her body, when a group of older women passed her, wearing the same uniforms. Walking out, she noticed a briefing was just being wrapped by an older blonde woman in a high ranking officers uniform, even more elegant than Athrun's, and he was the head of the Orb military forces. Mayu watched closely, observing the battle plan closely. Eventually, as the senior officer wrapped up, Athrun and Carrus walked in. Mayu spotted the pair, waving to Carrus, who blushed and looked away. The pilots in the room began to stand up, leaving for their appropriate posts, when the woman approached Carrus.

"Aunt Cagalli…" Carrus smiled. "Sorry I'm…"

"I think your father would agree that you are ready for this…" Cagalli smiled. "Honestly, I hoped you wouldn't need to use that machine down in the depths."

"Thanks… that means a lot hearing it from Orb's chief representative."

"I'm your aunt first, got it?" Cagalli lectured, jabbing her finger into Carrus' shoulder.

"Cagalli." Athrun interrupted, nodding his head.

"I have to go, the Earth Forces are on their way again. Please help us however you can…" Cagalli walked back to Athrun's side, and he escorted Cagalli out, his hand rubbing her back gently.

"Well, you're coming after all!" Mayu giggled, standing next to Carrus.

"Yeah…" Carrus answered, trying not to stare at Mayu. "Uhm… sorry, it's just…"

"Yeah… I know…" Mayu blushed. "The suit is a little… snug…" Before she could finish, Carrus wrapped his arms lightly around Mayu's waist, embracing her just enough so that the pair felt a moment of peace. "Hey… this… is kind of weird… I mean… we just… met today…"

"Hey… we've known each other since we were kids, haven't we?" Carrus chuckled. "Just promise me you'll be okay…"

"I'll be fine…" Mayu smiled, pulling back so she could look at Carrus. "Athrun's giving me that Strike you had, and he's strapping a… integrated… weapons… striker pack I think…"

"Sounds dangerous." Carrus laughed. "I'm scared of what you'll be able to do!"

"But what about you?" Mayu asked. "What could you be using, if not the Strike?"

"The next model of Freedom of course…" Carrus chuckled, a gleam in his eye.

"ALL HANDS!" A voice roared over the intercom. "LEVEL ONE BATTLESTATIONS! FIFTY ENEMY MOBILE SUITS INBOUND!

"Guess it's time to leave!" Carrus chuckled, kissing Mayu's forehead. "Just be careful, okay?"

Mayu tightened her grip around Carrus' waist, trying not to let go. "Just a little longer… please?"

"Come on, you and I both know that we're scared… we're just looking for some comfort before the battle…"

"Yeah… I know…" Mayu sighed, letting Carrus go.

"I promise… we'll meet again…"

* * *

"You're late!" A mechanic called, standing next to the Freedom.

"Sorry!" Carrus answered, zipping up his navy blue and white pilot suit, as he ran into the cockpit. In a swift movement, he leaped into the pilot's seat. His fingers skimmed across the panel of the suit's keyboard. "Okay, running diagnostic, checking neural links… huh?" Carrus' eyes widened, seeing an interesting program, codenamed, the "Odysseus" program. "What is this?" Carrus began running the program, to see what sort of program it is, when all of a sudden, the power switched off, and the entire suit closed its hatch, power down. "What the hell? Now what?"

Before he knew it, the three hundred and sixty degree view screen flashed to life and a familiar face to Carrus, that of Kira Yamato emerged on screen, what's curious to him, is that even thought it had been two years, his father seemed like he hadn't aged since his birth. "To the pilot of this machine…" Kira spoke, his eyes fixed on the pilot seat. "What you hold is the result of war breaking out again. This mobile suit is designed entirely around ending war, all the while trying to minimise the amount of casualties on the battlefield. Don't forget, if you kill, then are killed for killing that person, how could this ever bring about peace?"

"Kira…"

"I hope that you are able to bring peace to the Cosmic Era, hopefully longer than I have been able to. And Carrus?"

"What the? You knew?"

"Yes… I know what you must be thinking, and I would like to apologise, after all, for you to end up in a mobile suit like I did, it is undoubtedly a harsh reality both of us have to take. Please, try to understand what really happens in the world, and let Athrun, and everyone else close to you help you in whatever decisions you wish to make. I love you, my son."

The screen blackened, and Kira's face disappeared from the screen. Carrus felt his hand shake. He felt his body swell up with doubt and fear. Not once, had he ever hear Kira be so sincere with him before. "Father… thank you…" Carrus smiled, as the view screen flickered to life once more. "Now… it's time to start that promise! Carrus Yamato, Eternal Freedom, HEADING OUT!"

The freedom's engines roared to life, as the nuclear energy flowed through the neural links, the Freedom kneeled, and the wings spread afar within the large hangar, and it flew up, soaring through to the blue sky above, grabbing the attention of all the ground troops below.

* * *

"Holy hell?" One of the orb pilots roared over the comm.-line, as they all gazed in the air, even Mayu, aboard her Strike Gundam looked in awe.

"Carrus…" She whispered. "Good luck out there!"


	5. Chapter 5 War of Gundams

**Chapter Five – War Between Gundams**

The Freedom spread its wings wide, as the red particles from its wingtips floated to the ground, as the bright blue and green light burst from the spread wings. Carrus watched, as the Earth alliance approached again. The remaining fifty Enacts and Jegans, which rode on large hover sleds, housing one Jegan each, approached once again, alerting Carrus as he watched the machines soar towards him, his father's words rung in his mind loudly.

"_What you hold is the result of war breaking out again."_

Carrus narrowed his eyes, and silently gripped the controls firmly.

"_If you kill, then are killed for killing that person, how could this ever bring about peace?"_

He eased the throttle forward, just as ten red lights flashed in the distance, a sign of the ZAFT forces returning.

"_Please, try to understand what really happens in the world, and let Athrun, and everyone else close to you help you in whatever decisions you wish to make."_

"Let's DO THIS!" Carrus yelled, as the Freedom soared ahead. Five Enacts spotted him, and began firing their Linear rifles at him, trying a desperate attempt to cover the Jegan's below. "Is THAT IT?" Carrus swerved, the Freedom gliding effortlessly past the beams, as the Jegan's launched a pair of surface to air missiles. Smiling, Carrus raised the arm on the Freedom, as the Gundam raised the Mirage Colloid barrier, blocking the missiles. Drawing a beam rifle, he fired twice, shooting the flight packs on two Enacts. Lowering the shield as the heat from the missiles' explosion died down, and drawing a single beam rifle, he fired five more rounds in three seconds, shooting down five Enacts in single shots.

* * *

Mayu watched closely, seeing Carrus duel with the Enacts in the sky, all seventeen of them were being shot down effortlessly by him. Mayu's eyes widened, as the Jegan's leaped off their hover sleds, now being on dry land, the green mobile suits ran up the beach, as the Murasame's began to open fire, the beams unable to catch any of the Jegans. Powering her suit to maximum offensive and defensive power, Mayu aimed the rail guns on her suit's back, opening fire; she tore through a chunk of rock, which caused one to fall, damaged. Caught by a beam rifle, it exploded, as Mayu raised the beam shield, aiming the Gatling cannon welded onto the front of the shield. All of a sudden, a Jegan leaped in front of her.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" Mayu lowered the Strike's right hand, drawing one of the physical swords on the Strike, deflecting the beam sabre from her attacker. Mayu tried leaping back, but the weight on the Strike held her down. "Hey! Why can't I move?"

Suddenly, a Murasame leaped in front of Mayu, slicing thee Jegan's arm off, and aiming its beam rifle dead at the cockpit of the attacker, and shot it through the Jegan's chest. The Murasame landed just by her, and placed its hand on her Gundam's shoulder, establishing a contact link.

"You all right?"

"Sorry," Mayu apologised. "I'm not the best out here…"

"Don't worry; you just fire on 'em, I'll keep 'em off of you."

"Thank you!" Mayu smiled, her heart lightened at the knowledge someone would cover her."

* * *

"LIEUTENANT!" One of the technicians called out, fixing the GN drive on the shield of the blue Gundam. "You're good to go!" He leaped off, and ran back into the empty hangar. Setsuna lowered his gaze as he flicked a switch.

"Roger, this is 00 Qan [T], Setsuna F Seiei, launching." The 00's eyes flashed, and as the hangar bays opened. Setsuna felt the 00 surge into the sky. Setsuna looked on the battlefield, and saw the EA Enacts had all been shot down, and left in the skies was a single Gundam. "Freedom Gundam…" Setsuna whispered. "So, you live once again." Ten Flags flew ahead of Setsuna, and following the other pilots, Setsuna surged ahead.

* * *

Carrus watched the Flags fly at him. Carrus launched all Dragoons, and readied his Positron cannon, rail guns and beam rifles. "No way am I letting ANY of you through you BASTARDS!" Carrus pulled the trigger, releasing a great red and blue light from the wing tips of the Freedom, and Carrus fired all of the weapons on the Freedom.

* * *

"Damn it!" Setsuna grimaced, as the Geara Zulus and the Enacts were caught in the Freedoms attack. Barely flying out of range if the blast radius.

* * *

Carrus glared, seeing all of the ZAFT mobile suits fall, not a single one exploding. "Twenty eight mobile suits in one attack… and I didn't even kill anyone… So this is how my father fought." Carrus' eyes widened at the sight of a blue Gundam fly out of the flames, its shield splitting into six blades, and aiming its one physical sword on its arm, firing a purple beam at Carrus.

"DAMN!" Flying out of range of the beams. Carrus drew both beam sabres, as his Dragoons circled around, firing at the Gundam. Carrus struck, his speed matching the enemy Gundams. The pair circled around, in a clash of red and green light. "What the hell do you want pal?"

"So… Its you." A voice answered.

"Huh?" Carrus growled, as a panel on his view screen opened, and Setsuna appeared. "You… Why are you the pilot of that Gundam Lieutenant Setsuna?"

"The 00 Qan [T] is my Gundam." Setsuna answered emotionless. "And why are you the pilot of that machine, only Kira Yamato could pilot something so well."

"Sorry to disappoint… but my father can't be here today!"

"Your father?" Setsuna answered, shocked. "So… that's who you are, I thought you looked to reminiscent to him." Carrus pulled back, as two GN bits flew at him, dodging the pair, when the other four linked to the sword on the 00.

"No way!" Carrus yelled, as his Dragoons fired in a sphere around Setsuna, who effortlessly evaded, and threw his GN buster sword down on top of Carrus. Carrus barely spun out of the way, thrusting his sabres at the 00, which deflected both with his shield. "Damn it! Why are you here? What is it that ZAFT wants?"

"You're sitting in it!" Setsuna roared. "Machines like the one you possess must be destroyed!"

"No way! This was made to defend Orb!"

"And yet it STILL carries a nuclear reactor!" Setsuna growled. "You may claim that you're trying to defend Orb, but that very power source will consume the world in hatred once again!"

"And you think those lights from your Gundam will help?" Carrus yelled, as his sabres struck Setsuna's sword and shield time and time again, unable to get through Setsuna's defence.

"My Gundam has the power to eradicate war. The time of the Freedom and Justice has come to an end!" Setsuna drew back, flying above the Freedom. "Let me show you how… TRANS-AM!" The 00 began to shake in power, the very frame began to change colour as the new Gundam glowed red. All of a sudden, Setsuna surged forward, faster than Carrus could see, and strike. Barely deflecting with his beam sabres, Carrus was thrown down, as the GN sword split off into the sword bits, and Setsuna circled them around his buster sword, and fired from it, causing a beam rifle shot that rivalled a Positron gun.

"SHIT!" Carrus raised his Mirage colloid shield, the shield stopped the main body from getting damaged, but the legs and tips of the wings were torn asunder. "Fuck! Not NOW!"

"Do you see?" Setsuna roared, as the sword bits flew down, cutting holes in the Freedom. "Your Gundam won't last in this war against the GN drives. I will eradicate war, once and for all."

Carrus screamed, the bits tore slowly into the Freedoms armour, and from nowhere, he heard a collection of voices, Athrun's, Cagalli's, Lacus', Kira's… but the one voice that stuck out was one that he knew most.

"_So, what happens now?" "Only because it's what my parents would do… and I want to follow their example." "Carrus… Good luck out there!" _

Suddenly, a surge of clarity opened Carrus' eyes, as he screamed in frustration. "You guys started it!" Catching two bits by their jets, Carrus saw his eyes in his reflection, they had changed somehow, his pupils had dilated, almost disappeared, and there were streaks of yellow light that seemed to illuminate within them. Affirming his determination, he crushed the bits. "You CLAIM you're ending war, and yet you're picking fights against Orb which just wants to live in peace!" Drawing his beam sabres, the Freedom began to glow as well, this time, a golden light burst from the wings, and the frame began to glow blue, as Carrus disconnected what remained of the legs at the hips.

"So why are there machines like yours still in the world?" Setsuna answered, who gathered his four remaining bits, and fired his beam rifle through them, forming a beam sabre longer than his own Gundam.

"Because people like the EA and you keep attacking us unprovoked!" the Freedom and the 00 launched at each other, striking each other, as Carrus' Dragoons emerged, forming eight flying beam sabres, that struck Setsuna in his back, tearing off his right leg and a portion of the torso.

"What the hell?" Setsuna grimaced. "How has his power grown so quickly?"

* * *

Mayu fired again and again, as the Jegan's began to fall back, still trying to fire on the shore line. She really began to get a feel for the Strike, as her Co-ordinator blood began to adapt to the mobile suit. She even managed to deflect one Jegan that cut through her wingman's guard with her swords. Mayu was suddenly distracted for a moment, when she looked to the sky, where she saw a gold, blue and red light clash against each other in locked combat. Her heart whispered to her, as her eyes reflected the battle between the 00 and the Freedom. "Carrus…"

Taking towards the shore, the Strike launched, a pair of wings extended from the pack. "Hey! Strike? Where are you going?" One of the pilots called.

"I have to go!" Mayu answered, as she flew slowly towards Carrus.

* * *

"SETSUNA!" Carrus roared, as the pair locked again and again, neither one able to give out, until Setsuna shot one of the wings of the Freedom, and Carrus cut off the left arm of the 00, straight through the shoulder.

"Damn it! Not the GN drive!" Setsuna growled, as the power source on the 00 suddenly gave out, the twin drive system collapsing, and the Trans-Am failed, as Carrus fired his positron gun, which cut through the front of the 00, barely missing Setsuna. Carrus could feel the forces act on his body as the Freedom fell through the skies, down towards the ocean, when he began to black out, the world around him faded as he lost consciousness.

* * *

When Carrus came too, he woke up to find he was looking up towards the sky; the sound of the waves was comforting to him, as he silently sat still. All of a sudden, Mayu leaned over Carrus, smiling at him.

"Uh… hey…" Carrus chuckled, as he felt his body ache.

"Hey yourself." Mayu smiled. "Well, guess you need my help to keep a promise…"

"That pilot! The one from the Gundam…"

"He's been captured." Mayu explained. "Athrun said he's going back to ZAFT when he gets proper treatment."

"Oh…" Carrus answered as the smile on his face faded.

"You know, you're a jerk." Mayu responded, turning her nose up at Carrus.

"What? What'd I do?"

"You didn't ask how I'M doing." Mayu answered, not looking at Carrus. "Some friend you are…"

"But I don't have to! Look! You haven't got a scratch on you!"

Mayu rolled her eyes in response. She then stood up, and began walking away. "I WAS worried about you know…"

"Huh?" Carrus blinked for a moment, unsure of what Mayu was hinting at. "Oh… Are you okay?"

Mayu giggled, turning back, and sitting by Carrus' side again. "I'm fine… although Dad's gonna kill me…"

"How come?" Carrus asked. No later than he asked this, did Mayu lower her head above Carrus', as she pressed her lips against Carrus'. His face lit up bright red, when without thinking; he closed his eyes and kissed her in return. Mayu pulled back, flicking her long hair behind her ear. "Wow… your dad IS going to kill me…"

"Yeah…" Mayu giggled as her face blushed. "In one day, we've met again after a two year seperation, escaped a battle, boarded a Gundam, had an awkward moment, fought in another battle, and decided we're in love…"

"Some day… huh?" Carrus chuckled.

"CARRUS!" Carrus looked up, as Athrun walked down the beach head towards the pair. "Are you two all right?"

"Well…" Mayu sniggered.

"What am I going to do with you Carrus?" Athrun laughed, knowing what happened. "You really ARE just like Kira…"

Carrus smiled, looking back to Mayu, her hair lit up in the sun. "That's not a bad thing…"

Athrun turned, thinking about the past for a moment. "Tell that one to Shinn…"


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Carrus watched, as Setsuna was escorted. It was the first time he ever saw his face. Setsuna had dark olive skin; his hair was long, dark, black and scruffy. His auburn eyes looked at the orb officers around him in curiosity, asking himself why were he and his men being let free, even with the 00 Qan [T]. Setsuna drew his eyes to Carrus, as Mayu appeared, wrapping her arm around Carrus. Carrus scratched at his uniform, the white Orb uniform on him made Carrus uneasy, when Setsuna began walking to Carrus.

"So… we meet face to face…" Setsuna said, an almost friendly tone sounded in his voice.

"Look, don't think this means we're friends or anyth…"

"I'm sorry for leading the attack." Setsuna announced, taking Carrus by surprise. "I was raised in an EA facility much like this. I got emotional when I discovered Gundams were manufactured here, and I never gave Orb a chance. For that, I apologize for sending you down this path of violence and war."

"No… I should thank you for that." Carrus chuckled, offering his hand to Setsuna, who looked at him in shock. "If it weren't for you and the EA, I probably would still be leading that same ignorant life I always had, just thinking that peace would last forever. I want to know how this one started, and what can be done to end it as soon as we can."

Setsuna smiled slightly, understanding his words. "You could come with me to ZAFT…"

"No thanks…" Carrus answered, as Mayu nodded at him, glad at his choice. "If I did that, I'd be choosing a side. Orb will remain neutral, right? Only through those eyes will I decide who is right."

"Spoken like your father…"

"You know him?"

"No, but I always admired his work when he and Lacus Clyne guided the Plants for three electoral terms. But if you don't mind… I don't believe I know your name."

Carrus smiled. "It's Carrus."

"Carrus Yamato…" Setsuna chuckled, as he took Carrus' hand, shaking it firmly. "I hope we don't meet on the battle field again."

"Same here... Setsuna."

* * *

Carrus looked up, as Setsuna's shuttle took to the skies, flying above Orb's shores. Carrus smiled, knowing he and Setsuna would meet again.

"Think it'll be hard?" Mayu whispered, her head pressed lightly against Carrus' shoulder. "You know, if you have to fight Setsuna again?"

"I think so..." Carrus answered. "But, I doubt I could anyway. If it comes down to it, I'll try and talk to him. It will only be if I need to, that I'll aim a gun at him."

"I hope it doesn't come to that..." Mayu whispered, as she looked up to Carrus, as he stroked her hair gently.

"Same here..." Carrus smiled, kissing Mayu softly.

**_(M.N: Reason, Nami Tamaki)_**

****

* * *

**_Note from the Author_**

Well, that's it guys. This is the result of my work for the sequel (in the eyes of some shameless fans :-P) for Gundam SEED. Don't forget those R&R's!

~Vaxercon


End file.
